fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Super Smash Flash OC)
Baxter Ewers is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He has had a huge change in his moveset, how all of his moves resembles from MagiQuest and ShadowQuest. He can now access his runes that were absent from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, yet he can actually switch them with his down special called Rune Change, while his Standard Special is called Rune Use, Also now his side special and up special have been changed to Portal Rune and Shield Rune. His special moves function identical to that of Mega Man's in SSF2. He also has a separate alternate form called Mew Mew Baxter Attributes Baxter Ewers is a character that has so much focus on speed and power at the same time. He is one of the fastest characters in game, despite his slow walk with fast speed, baxter is pretty much good at his agility power. He can reflect projectiles with his side special called Rune Shield which can aid him to get away from projectiles. He has more KO power in his Dash Attack, Side Smash, Up Smash, Forward Ariel, Up ariel, down ariel and Great Wolf Rune. Baxter also has the ability to switch his standard special with his down special Rune Change which can allow him to switch to another rune type for his standard special Rune Use. Baxter has a good grab game, possessing the mid-longest grab in the game, with his up throw being a chain grab on big characters and fast fallers while being a combo starter on other characters. His down throw can chain throw characters at low percentages. His back and forward throw can be used as KO moves when used near a ledge. His Forward ariel can meteor smash his opponents pretty fast if he lands it correctly. With his weight and falling speed combined with his recovery options makes Baxter a hard character to KO. However he suffers from poor reach in most of his attacks which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. ). Baxter has problems with using his recovery Portal Rune, once he is trying to recover back to a stage, he can get attacked by someone who can outsmart him while trying to come back to stage, Once attacked while trying to use the move, he automatically goes in a helpless statement, Which can be a big problem for him. He's also vulnerable after using Shield Rune which after he uses it, his opponents can attack him. He is also weak to Double Team play if he's the only one and other two teammates come to attack him or do something like the Wombo Combo, it'll KO him pretty badly. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Kick forward. 5% *Side Tilt: hard straight punch. 9% *Side Smash: Gets out his wand and shoots out Stone of Galdor at the opponents. 25% fully charged, 15% uncharged. *Up Tilt: Uppercut. 8% *Up Smash: Swings a spiked mace around himself in a counter-clockwise direction. 21% fully charged, 15% uncharged. *Down Tilt: Sweeps the ground. 4% *Down Smash: Uses the Distract Rune from his Wand all around him, stunning opponents in a minimum of time. 22% fully charged, 15% uncharged. *Dash Attack: Kicks forward, similarly to Fox's dash attack. 7% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Extend his foot out to perform a sex kick in mid-air. 7% *Forward Ariel: Headache Maker, jumps up and swings his fists in a arc, this can meteor smash his opponents. 10% *Back Ariel: Ancient Winds, Shoots out the move Ancient Winds on his opponents, does damage and does have a push effect to it. 3% *Up Ariel: Does a Bicycle kick in the air. 10% *Down Ariel: A punch downwards, similar to Little Mac's down ariel. 7% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Swings his arm out to grab *Pummel: Punches them. 2% *Forward Throw: Pulls them closer to him and slams them forward. 10% *Back Throw: Throws them back and shoots out the rune of freezing at them out of his wand, freezing them. 10% *Up Throw: Slides under them and kicks upwards between there legs and grabs them and throws them up. 7% *Down Throw: Throws opponent over his knee. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Punches straight forward. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Same as Ledge attack *Floor Attack: Gets back up and hits both sides. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Enters from the Portal Rune. *Taunts: **Standard: Uses his wand and moves it around and puts it back. **Side: Same as Standard **Down: Does a rock on pose while making a funny face. this is rarely used when he rp's with desi on fb *Idle poses: **Stretches his back **Cleaning his Glasses and puts it back on *Fanfare: Fanfare of after beating a Boss in MagiQuest *Wins: Throws up a fist pump in the air. *Wins Alt ( ) Throws up a fist pump in the air while saying "Sorry if I hurt you too bad jewel!" *Loses: Looks away angrily while crossing arms in a inmature way In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork baxter_Ewers_Main.png|Baxter Ewers' current pixel art render. Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's DA Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC